emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 8407 (1st March 2019)
Plot It's the morning after Jacob's birthday party and Jacob has a hangover. Maya reminds Jacob he could've blown everything last night and orders him to be more careful. Jacob apologises and assures her it won't happen again. Maya orders Jacob to apologise to Liv too ash she's their cover so they need her onside. David and Leyla are annoyed to learn Maya gave Jacob a beer last night. Kerry calls Amy again but again she gets her voicemail. She leaves a message, telling Amy she needs to talk to her about Kyle. Leyla offers to show a client around Home Farm for the injured Megan. Megan reminds Leyla she no longer works for Take A Vow but Leyla insists. Aaron has been doing more research into surrogacy and found a surrogacy group in Leeds. He tells Robert they should go along although Robert is preoccupied with work. Tracy and Billy flirt as Billy helps Tracy carry things into the B&B. David is still angry with Maya for giving Jacob beer. Maya is just as frustrated that David is taking his exes' sides over hers and tells David she should be his priority, not Tracy. Jacob calls by the Mill to apologise to Liv. He assures Liv he respects her and he's fine with her not wanting to have sex with him. Liv tells Jacob that if he wants anyone else, he should walk away now but Jacob promises her he wants her and they hug. When Leyla arrives at Home Farm, she tells Graham that Megan needed him yesterday but she didn't ask for his help as she doesn't know if it's that type of relationship. She comments Frank is ticking more boxes than he is at the moment. Maya presents Jacob with his birthday surprise - she's booked them a hotel room for tomorrow night. With Leyla's words playing in his head, Graham heads to Tenant House to cook Megan lunch and make amends. Maya orders Jacob to find a watertight excuse for tomorrow night so Jacob asks Noah to cover for him. Noah is unsure but he's soon won around by £20. Kerry is glued to her phone waiting for Amy to call back. Billy invites Tracy out this evening but she turns him down. After lunch, Graham apologises to Megan for neglecting her recently. He suggests he's been taking things out on the person he feels closest to. Megan queries why he doesn't show that he feels close to her. Graham suggests it's because he's been shying away from intimacy for so long. Megan wants to know where she stands with Graham. Graham states he enjoys being with her and he values her support. Soon the pair are kissing. Jacob asks David about staying at Noah's. David isn't keen but Maya is able to persuade him. When Robert returns home, Aaron tells him that the man who runs the surrogacy group used a local surrogate and it worked out fine. Robert doesn't want to peruse surrogacy in the UK due to the lack of legal protections but he agrees to attend the support group anyway. Faith makes digs towards Kerry although Kerry insists she doesn't regret calling social services. Dan insists it's over and done and proposes they all move on. As Kerry leaves the pub, Eric asks if she's heard anything from Amy. Kerry explains she's been leaving messages but has heard nothing back. Eric suggests that's just as well as if Amy came back, she'd face all sort of trouble from the police as well as Cain. Megan and Graham lay cuddled up in bed. When Megan tells Graham she loves him, Graham makes a swift exit. Maya and Jacob are excited to spend the night together but their plans are dashed when David appears with the hotel booking confirmation and demands an explanation. Maya covers by telling David she's booked them a romantic getaway, leaving Jacob devastated. Cast Regular cast *Jacob Gallagher - Joe-Warren Plant *Noah Dingle - Jack Downham *Maya Stepney - Louisa Clein *Liv Flaherty - Isobel Steele *Leyla Harding - Roxy Shahidi *Tracy Metcalfe - Amy Walsh *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Faith Dingle - Sally Dexter *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Megan Macey - Gaynor Faye *Aaron Dingle - Danny Miller *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Billy Fletcher - Jay Kontzle *Graham Foster - Andrew Scarborough *Nicola King - Nicola Wheeler *Dan Spencer - Liam Fox Guest cast None. Locations *Farrers Barn - Front garden, living room and kitchen *Church Lane *David's Shop - Shop floor *Dale Head - Living room/kitchen *Tenant House - Front garden, living room, kitchen and Megan's bedroom *Apartment One, Mill Cottage - Living room/kitchen *Main Street *The Grange - Front garden *Home Farm - Office *The Woolpack - Bar Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2019 episodes